Brendan and May's new adventure
by Quiet Wolf
Summary: Hoennshipping. Brendan and Takashi soon met up with Specter and May. Things get heated when Brendan see Shuu giving a rose to May or when May pays too much attention to Specter. What's this? Another trainer joins Brendan and Takashi! Chapter up!
1. A New battle begins

Koji: I think I should remodel it a bit because it did look messy  
  
Note: This happened after the first episode of the pokemon advance. Also I'm not good at summary so you can read the story and figure the summary for yourself. Ash and Max play a minor part in this story (Ash and Max: Why?) So Read and Review at the end  
  
2nd Note:  
  
"This is human talking"  
  
_"This is pokemon talking"_  
  
'This is human thoughts'  
  
**Brendan's Pokemon**  
  
Mudkip/Kip  
Zigzagoon/Goon  
Abra/Eli  
Bagon/Keith  
Poochyena/Poochy  
Taillow/Tai   
  
**May's pokemon  
**  
Torchic/Amber  
Wurmple/Beauty  
Skitty/Delicate  
Meditite/Cam  
Roselia/Rosy  
Swablu/Teri  
  
**Ash's Pokemon**  
  
Pikachu (No nicknames)  
Taillow  
Makuhita  
Whimsur  
Shroomish  
Wingull  
  
**Max's Pokemon**  
  
Treeko/Skip  
Aron/Aaron  
Electrike/Trike  
Trapinch/Joe  
Tropius/Timmy  
Clamperl/Hunter  
  
**Takashi's Pokemon**  
  
Mudkip/Kipper  
Feebas/Bass  
Sharpedo/Cutter  
Magikarp/Carter  
Kingdra/Hydro  
Corphish/Dawn  
  
**Specter's Pokemon**   
  
Torchic/Torch  
Vulpix/Pixel  
Numel/Mel  
Slugma/Cargo  
Torkoal/Coal  
Bagon/Sal  
  
**A new journey**  
  
"Ash how's your Pikachu?" Ash smiled and said "Thanks for worrying May he's fine (He is a he right?),"   
  
"How long is it to the pokemon center?" "Just a couple of miles," "A couple of miles will kill me," "Don't worry May we'll be there,"   
  
Ash and May finally arrived at the pokemon center. They went to the trainer's room and talked about pokemon, gyms, leader, etc…   
  
"Have you heard there's a new gym leader in Little Root Town," Ash overheard that and said,   
  
"Who is it?" May also heard the conversation and said   
  
"Come on Ash it's getting late," "But May," May ignored that and still dragging him out. They didn't talk till morning…  
  
Ash yawned out loud and stretching his arms out  
  
"That was a nice sleep," May nodded in agreement   
  
"Come on let's go," They got up and went to a town called Little Root. May scanned the place   
  
"Ash do what you want I have to do something," "But May-," "See you later!" Ash blinked in surprise   
  
"Okay May...,"   
  
**May**  
  
"Hmm…I wonder where dad is," May say. Just then a blue blur tackled her then licked her   
  
"Aw…Hey Kip," said May to the little blue creature   
  
"Where's your trainer?" Kip just smiled and stared at his trainer   
  
"Oh hey May back already?" "Yup I just got Torchic come on out Amber," said May letting out her Torchic.   
  
Torchic looked scared as she saw the trainer but May assured her that he was nice   
  
"Don't worry Amber he's a friend of mine, he has a pokemon too," Torchic chirped in happiness as she saw Mudkip   
  
"So May are you going to go get the badges?" said the trainer   
  
"Of course Brendan, I always do, I'll see you soon I hope,"   
  
Brendan nodded back as he return his Mudkip back and May did the same   
  
"I'll see you soon May," said Brendan walking out of the town   
  
"This is my gym and I can prove it!" shouted a boy. May thought 'Oh no, Max is trying to be the gym leader,' She rushed to the gym and see Max and Ash glaring at each other   
  
"Hey Max," Max pushed up his glasses "Hey shisuta (Sister)," "Shisuta? This is your brother May?"   
  
May nodded "He's not the gym leader,"   
  
Max stuck his tongue out and said, "Our dad is," "So where's your dad? I want to challenge him,"   
  
"Here I am, when did May arrived?" said Norman, Max and May's father.   
  
"Just a couple minutes ago dad," "You want a challenge right? Alright then,"   
  
Ash thought 'Uh-oh I only have Pikachu with me,'   
  
"Go Absol!" "Go Pikachu!" After the battle Pikachu lost to Absol (I want to skip it)  
  
"Your dad is hard," "That's what you get messing with a gym leader," said Max   
  
"May did you get your pokemon yet?" May nodded then let out Torchic   
  
"Come on out Amber," Torchic blinked   
  
_"Where's that Mudkip?"_ said Amber.   
  
Max looked at the Torchic   
  
"May are you sure you can take care of a pokemon?"   
  
"Of course I can Max!" "Well I'm not sure about that," "What is that suppose to mean?"   
  
The two siblings started to bicker then stopped by Ash "Come on May we have to go to Rustboro city,"   
  
May nodded   
  
"Wait I'm coming too!" shouted Max   
  
"Huh?" said the two trainers   
  
"It would be a good idea, Max could help you out," said Norman then he turn to Max   
  
"Here Max it's Pokenavigator. Also here's a couple of pokeballs and a treeko," "Wow thanks dad! I'm going to name this Treeko…Skip!"   
  
"Skip?" questioned the two trainers   
  
"Treeko full evolution is Sceptile," "Well that explains it," "Take care of Max," Max waved good-bye to his parents and May did the same  
  
"Come on Amber go back to pokeball," said May returning back amber. Then they heard a rustle in the bush   
  
"Who's there?" said Ash. Unexpectedly a pokemon came and tackled May licking her   
  
"May why is that Mudkip licking at you?" said Max. May looked at the Mudkip   
  
"Where's your trainer?" Mudkip walked to Brendan   
  
"Kip you shouldn't do that to May," Kip whimpered and said _"I wanted to meet Amber again"._  
  
Brendan patted Kip's head and said,   
  
"Alright boy, May can you release your Torchic?"   
  
"But I just…Fine," said May letting Amber out. Amber chirped as she saw Kip   
  
_"Hey Kip," "Hey Amber want to play?" "Sure!"_   
  
Amber and Kip started to tackle each other  
  
"May when did you meet Brendan?" "In our town Max," "But-" "I just arrive to check around then went to travel again," "Oh…Ok then Brendan,"   
  
Ash looked at Brendan then May then Max   
  
"So how did you guys meet?" "We were next door neighbor but when Brendan got Mudkip he started to travel. But he didn't get any pokemon and I'm guessing no badges either," said May narrowing her eyes at Brendan.   
  
Brendan blushed in embarrassment and cleared his throat   
  
"That's true, I only went far as Oldale town," "Brendan how bout a battle?" said May. Brendan smirked then nodded   
  
"You won't stand a chance," "Come on Amber!" "Kip let's go," "Amber use peck attack!" "Dodge it Kip and use tackle!"  
  
Kip was able to dodge it then tackled Amber who made Amber nearly fainted   
  
"Don't worry Amber! Use your tackle as well!" Amber tackled Kip but she hardly does any damage to him! "Kip finish her off using water gun!" Kip used water gun on Amber making her fainted  
  
"Great job Kip," "Oh Amber," said May picking her up.   
  
Brendan looked at the Torchic and said "Here,"   
  
Brendan gave May a couple of potions and revives   
  
"I'll see you soon May," May nodded   
  
"I'll see you soon Brendan Birch," Brendan took his Mudkip and walked away. Max looked at May's Torchic   
  
"She's not damage much luckily," May gave her the potion and she was nearly healed   
  
"You did fine Amber," "I know, hope I meet Kip soon!" "May can you tell me how and where did you meet Brendan?" "Well…"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"May why don't you meet our neighbors?" May nodded and went to the house near-by   
  
"Oh who are you?" "I'm May I just moved in," "So you're our neighbor why don't you meet our son? He's upstairs,"   
  
May nodded and went upstairs   
  
"Pokemon is fully healed and items are packed," said Brendan not noticing May went to his room   
  
"Oh hey who are you?" "My name is May I live next door," "Oh so you're May I didn't know you were a girl," 'Didn't know I was a girl?' thought May angry inside   
  
"Do you want capture a pokemon? Wait I have to help out my dad I'll see you later May," May stared at Brendan until he was out of sight   
  
"HE DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A GIRL!"  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
"Did you really say that May?" "Yeah, at first I didn't like him but the more I hang out with him the more I beginning to like him," "Yeah, yeah, so can we go now?" "Err…sure Max let's go to Rustboro city,"   
  
They went to the forest and in two hours they haven't came out yet   
  
"Ash we're lost!" "Don't worry I know where I'm going," "This is boring I'm going go my way," said Max running off   
  
"Wait Max you might get lost too!" shouted May running after him   
  
"Wait Max! May! Great…I'm alone,"   
  
**May (Her POV too)  
**  
"Max! Where are you!" I shouted. I was beginning to worry where's Max? Then I heard a rustle in the bush. I checked it out and it was a…wurmple and a zigzagoon   
  
"Oh cool a wurmple!" I was excited I wanted to capture a pokemon but here there are two! "Go Amber!" "Go Mudkip!" shouted another person "What the?" I look back and saw Brendan smirking   
  
"This is my battle!" "Too bad!" I stuck my tongue out "Amber use peck!" "Kip use tackle!"   
  
My Torchic tackled the wurmple making him almost fainted and Brendan's Mudkip tackled hurt zigzagoon making him almost unconscious "Go pokeball!" shouted the both of us. The pokeball was shaking then finally…  
  
"Yeah I captured a wurmple!" "So what I captured a Zigzagoon," said Brendan smirking again. Ooh! I wish I could wipe the smirk off his face! I check in the pokedex  
  
_-Name: Wurmple  
  
Type: Bug  
  
Evolution: Silcoon/Cascoon, Dustox/Beautifly  
  
Attacks: Tackle, String shot, Poison Sting-_  
  
_-Name: Zigzagoon  
  
Type: Normal  
  
Evolution: Linoone  
  
Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Tail whip, headbutt-  
_  
"Doesn't matter, I'll see later…Brandan!" "It's Brendan," I smirked at him then he left. It's so cool I captured a wurmple…what to name her? Hmm…wurmpy? Wormy? Nah I heard that Wurmple evolve to either a Beautifly or a Dustox. I wanted a Beautifly so I'll call her Beauty   
  
"I'll call you Beauty even if you do evolve to a Dustox," I said to the pokeball that wurmple is in. I kept searching around to find Max but no dice   
  
"May!" shouted Ash   
  
"Oh hey Ash did you find Max?" Ash shook his head   
  
"I couldn't find him," "Darn it Max…Oh yeah I captured a wurmple," "A wurmple? Cool,"  
  
Ash and May kept looking for Max "MAX! MAX! Where are you?" "It's no use May, maybe he's in Rustboro already," "I don't know Ash," "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine,"  
  
**Max  
**  
"Oh cool it's a wurmple," said Max looking at the wurmple who got scared and ran off   
  
"Wait! I'm a friend!" Max looks around the forest and saw a flower shop. There he saw a girl   
  
"Hi, you know, if you don't pick a berry for a while, they'll drop to the ground but they'll sprout again. Also when you plant a berry you should water them with a Wailmer pail, here's one," said the girl giving Max a Wailmer pail   
  
"Err…Thanks I think," "Did you know that these berries can make candy too? I want one right now, here," said the girl giving Max a Pecha berry "Many berries give out different effects to the pokemon, a sitrus berry can heal a pokemon while a Persim berry can heal confusion in a battle," Max blinked   
  
"Cool," "Oh I haven't introduce me yet, my name is Rebecca," said the girl   
  
"My name is Max," "What are you here for?" "I like to travel and meet new pokemon," "You know my sister is traveling right now, her name is Kumiko, if you see her tell her that I miss her very much," Max nodded   
  
"I'll do that for you," Max went out the flower shop and went to Rustboro city  
  
**Ash and May  
**  
"Come on Pikachu, thunder attack!" shouted Ash. Ash was in a battle of a Shroomish. Shroomish was down to the ground but hasn't fainted yet "Go Pokeball!"   
  
The pokeball shook but stood still   
  
_-Name: Shroomish  
  
Type: Grass  
  
Evolution: Breloom  
  
Attacks: Absorb, tackle, stun spore-_  
  
"Alright I capture my first pokemon in the Hoenn region," "I wonder where's Max," "Like I said don't worry, come on I think he's at Rustboro city already," "I hope you're right," "When am I not?" "Shut up," said May then ran to Rustboro city   
  
"Hey wait up!"   
  
Finally they arrived to Rustboro city and saw Max   
  
"Max!" shouted May hugging Max to death  
  
"M…May…you're crushing…me," said Max   
  
"Oh sorry Max but you shouldn't run off the woods," "Sorry…Mom," said Max.   
  
May ignore that comment   
  
"Come on let's go to the gym," said Ash going into the gym   
  
"Wait for me!" shouted the two sibs. Ash was battling Roxanne   
  
"Go Nosepass!" "Go Shroomish!" "Rock tomb!" "Absorb!"   
  
While the two was battling, Max was battling a young boy while May was battling another young boy   
  
"Go Geodude!" "Go Beauty!" "Come on Skip!" "Let's go Geodude!"  
  
"Tackle!" "Same for you Geodude!"  
  
"Absorb Skip!" "Geodude tackle!"  
  
"Absorb Shroomish!" "Dodge it Nosepass and tackle him!"  
  
**Takashi**  
  
I carefully went in the room trying to find out what's Team Magma doing. I got caught because of the infrared sensor "Let me go!" I shouted but they were too tight. The leader, Maxie (Is it maxie or is it archie?), came up to me and smirk   
  
"Well well if it isn't little Sasaki," I glared at him and said nothing   
  
"You know, you're like your mother, so naive," "Shut up!" I shouted at him. My eyes were full of tears, they killed my mother...I need my revenge...   
  
"What do we do with him boss?" said one of the member of the magma team   
  
"Throw him off board," He nodded and that's all I remember when I woke up.   
  
"Huh...," I see a trainer's face then help me bandage my woulds   
  
"Why are you helping me?" I said.   
  
"I cannot abandon a person who's injured on the dock," "Oh man...," Damn Maxie, I'll get him back. Hey...my glasses, I took off my sunglasses and got a new one from my jacket   
  
"So...," I heard the trainer said. Oh yeah, my name   
  
"My name is Takashi Sasaki," I put up my hand   
  
"Mine is Brendan Birch, nice to meet you," I widen my eyes a bit. Brendan Birch? The son of Doctor Birch? He use to work for my mom, I grin and he shook my hand   
  
"Where's your pokemon?" He blurted out. Oh I almost forgot   
  
"Oh yeah let's go Bass! Kipper!" I saw Birch's eye widen   
  
_-Name: Feebas  
  
Type: Fish   
  
Evolution: Milotic  
  
Attacks: Splash, water gun, Flail-  
_  
"That is so rare man! I tried to get one but it's so hard!" He blurted out. I laughed and said   
  
"I know it's rare,"   
  
For a moment I saw Birch's face gone a bit red and at the same time I know he will help me   
  
**Brendan**  
  
I went into the cave and trying to look for Steven then I finally find him. "Thanks Brendan, I really appreciate for what you do the Rustboro Corporation,"   
  
I nodded. As I try to get out, I saw this Abra injured. I gave him some potion and I grabbed him to find the pokemon center. But I was stuck in this cave and I don't know where to go 'Aw man, I can't find a place out of here,' Suddenly I was out. Huh? I look at Abra, wow I couldn't believe it but I thought he was doing it for himself. I went to the pokemon center and he got checked out. I smiled and told him you can go back to your cave but he just stared at me. I blinked, I don't know what's he doing. I realize he wants to be my pokemon so I threw a pokeball at him and he was caught. 'Abra are smart pokemon...maybe I should call him Eli because my cousin is name Eli and he always annoy me when he talk about stuff I don't know,'  
  
_-Name: Abra  
  
Type: Psychic  
  
Evolution: Kadabra, Alakazam  
  
Attacks: Teleport-_  
  
I went in the gym and battled Brawly. He seemed shock when he was beaten   
  
"Whoa dude, My pokemon is hard to beat you're lucky Brandan," "It's Brendan," I snapped   
  
"Ok chill dude,"  
  
I went out of the gym and I heard someone groaning on the dock. I came over to check it out and saw a guy who was injured. He wore a red bandana with the letter 'X' with broken sunglasses, a blue t-shirt that said 'Water Sport,' I helped him up and bandaged his wounds.   
  
"Why are you helping me?" said the guy   
  
"I cannot abandon a person who's injured on the dock," "Oh man...,"   
  
It sounded he has a headache. He took off his sunglasses and got a new one. I don't know where he get those but I don't care   
  
"So...," I began  
  
"My name is Takashi Sasaki," He put up his hand   
  
"Mine is Brendan Birch, nice to meet you," I shook his hand   
  
"Where's your pokemon?" "Oh yeah, let's go Bass! Kipper!"   
  
Takashi let out his Mudkip and a...Feebas?!   
  
"That is so rare man! I tried to get one but it's so hard!" I blurted out. Sasaki laughed a bit and said   
  
"I know it's rare," I was a bit embarrased but shook it off   
  
"So what happened to you there?" "I don't really remember," I could tell he lied but I didn't care.  
  
"So you want to travel with me? It's pretty boring without a friend," He hesitated but then nodded   
  
"Sure Birch," "Just call me Brendan," "If you call me Takashi,"   
  
I nodded and we head out to go to Slateport city   
  
"Let's go Kip! Goon!" I let out my pokemon   
  
"Hurry it up Bass! Kipper!" "Surf!" shouted the both of us. Then my pokenav went beeping and saw May's face   
  
"May? What is it?" "Where are you right now?" "I'm on my way to get my third badge in Slateport," "Nani? But how did you get to Dewford?" "Oh that's easy just get a water pokemon," "Huh?" "Brendan watch out!" shouted Takashi.   
  
A sharpedo slammed my pokemon and my navigator out of my hand  
  
_-Name: Sharpedo  
  
Type: Dark/Water  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Attacks: Take down, Slash, Swagger-  
_  
"Oh man! Dad's going to fry me!" "Worry about your dad later! Worry about him!" I looked at Kip and Goon but they're unconsious and the only pokemon that I have is Eli and all he knows is teleport! I was looking worry and said to Takashi   
  
"Takashi, my pokemon is out, you have to do this by yourself," He nodded and shouted   
  
"Kipper you know what to do!" Kipper nodded and tackled the sharpedo but got hurt in advance. Must be of his hard skin. Then the sharpedo suddenly got knock out   
  
"What happened?" I asked. Takashi carefully look at the sharpedo and look at the fin. There was a shot, it had X and label as Team Magma  
  
For a second there I thought Takashi looked angry. I couldn't tell by his eyes because of his sunglasses. I shrugged it off and told Takashi   
  
"We better put him in the pokemon center," He nodded. First he took his pokeball and captured him. We went to the pokemon center rushing in.   
  
"Hello boys," said Nurse joy   
  
"You got to help Nurse joy, this Sharpedo has been shot!" I shouted.   
  
Nurse Joy took the pokeball and went in surgery. For a couple of hours she came back   
  
"You're lucky you brought this Sharpedo in time, another minute it would've died, who would do such a thing?" "Nurse joy, I think we should bring it back to the ocean now," Takashi softly said.   
  
Nurse joy nodded and gave the pokeball to Takashi and we went to the ocean   
  
"Sharpedo," said Takashi and the sharpedo came out   
  
"You gotta go Sharpedo," said Takashi but the sharpedo kept staring at him  
  
"Takashi, I think he wants you to be his pokemon," I said   
  
"Do you want to?" Sharpedo went under the water and jumped   
  
"I guess that means yes Takashi," "Alright, Sharpedo, you are now mine! Return!" Takashi shouted returning Sharpedo   
  
"So Takashi, what are you going to name him?" "I guess I'll call him Cutter," "Good choice, now let's go, hey, how come there's so many people?"   
  
As we look in there was a huge crowd and we tried to go in but no luck   
  
"Well let's try to get Captain Stern, you told me before that we have to get something to him," said Takashi   
  
"Great idea," We went to Capt Stern's place but find that he's not here. Then we tried the Museum   
  
"Fee is fifty zen," I look at my pocket and I'm broke   
  
"Hey Takashi spare a dime?" Takashi sweatdropped and said "Sure,"   
  
Takashi hand in the money. We went to stairs and found Captain Stern "Captain Stern, this is from Devon Goods," "Ahh thanks, I'll be sure-,"   
  
But then two people dressed in red came in   
  
"Captain Stern, we demand you to give us the Devon Goods," Takashi took off his sunglasses and see his firey brown eyes   
  
"No, we're going to protect them!" "We will?" I whisper to him  
  
He sweatdropped and said "Yes, Brendan,"   
  
One of the guys that dressed in red   
  
"Don't make me laugh, you two kids?" "Yes!" shouted Takashi.   
  
"Fine, I guess we will have to battle to get them! Let's go Numel!"   
  
_-Name: Numel  
  
Type: Fire  
  
Evolution: Camerupt  
  
Attacks: Tackle, Ember, Growl-_  
  
Takashi enlarge one of his pokeball   
  
"Kipper!" A tired Mudkip has yawn and made one of the grunts laughed   
  
"Numel, tackle them!" "Dodge it Kipper!" Kipper barely able to dodge and made a counter attack   
  
"Good job! Now water gun!" The mudkip spatted water at the Numel making it critical damage   
  
"Hold on boss, I'll help too, Numel you will help too!" The other guy was saying.   
  
"Oh no you don't, two against one is not fair, let's go...," Hmm...who needs more experience? Zigzagoon?   
  
"Goon! Help us now!" "Alright, now it's fair!" shouted Takashi  
  
"Head butt!" I shouted. Goon hit the newly numel   
  
"Alright!" "Kipper use tackle!"   
  
Kipper used tackle on the damage Numel making both of them unconsicous   
  
"What?! Two kids beat us?" "You guys are pathetic," says a new voice.   
  
"Boss, we're sorry," "Sorry nothing, now...my name is Maxie," "I already know your name!" Spatted Takashi. Huh? Did I miss something? "Well...if it isn't Sasaki, I thought we got rid of you," "You can't get rid of me that easily!" "Why can't be like your brother?"   
  
His eyes burn "I have no brother," "Well Takashi, soon...you and your friend of yours will be gone!"   
  
The two grunts and Maxie left and we turn to Captain Stern "Keep the package safe," Stern nodded "I will," I turn to Takashi "Let's go,"   
  
**May (Also her POV)**  
  
"We finally got our second badge!" I shouted.   
  
"Yeah, thanks Mr. Briney," "No problem Ash," "So where did we go?" "How about to Slateport?" "Sure Mr. Briney,"   
  
Ash, Max, and I went on Mr. Briney's boat and travel to Slateport city!   
  
"I'm so happy with my new Aron!" said Max hugging the small pokeball

_-Name: Aron_

_Type: Steel  
  
Evolution: Lairon, Aggron_

_Attacks: Tackle, Harden, Mud slap-_  
  
"Max...," I trailed off "Hey you guys," said a new voice   
  
"Oh hey Specter," I said. Specter is a guy that helped us how to go to Slateport. Lucky he was there or otherwise we would've been stuck! Specter wears a red bandana with a t-shirt that says 'Firey courage,'   
  
"So we're going to Slateport?" "Yup!" "Then full speed ahead!" shouted Specter  
  
Specter (A few moments before meeting Ash, Max, or May)  
  
"Specter, we have thrown Takashi overboard," I stood up furiously   
  
"What?! He's my blood for goodness sake!" "But...he's in Team Aqua," "I don't care if he is! He's my only blood for now...even though team Aqua killed my father," I closed my eyes for stopping the tears. I went up to Maxie   
  
"Sir! I want to inspect the area!" "Permission granted," I nodded to Maxie and went around the city. I saw a couple of kids shouting to how to go to Dewford Island. I went up to them   
  
"How about we go find Mr. Briney?" I said to them and they all looked confuse   
  
"Mr. Briney is the only one who owns a boat," There face beamed   
  
"Sure!" "Who are you?" "My name is Specter Sasaki," "Ours is Max, May, and Ash," said a boy name Max   
  
"So let's go," And that's how my story starts  
  
Brendan and Takashi (Brendan's POV)  
  
"Takashi, what are you doing?" I said sweatdropping   
  
"I want to buy this doll!" I blinked, it's a mudkip doll   
  
"And...why?" "I don't know, don't you think it's cool?" My sweatdrop got bigger   
  
"Umm....Takashi, shouldn't we keep going?" "Just hold on, I got to buy this sharpedo doll too!" Oh boy...I guess I'm stuck here  
  
**May (POV)**  
  
"Finally we're here, Mr. Briney can you stay here until we are done?" "Sure kids, I'll keep a look out," "Let's go May, Max, Specter," said Ash running to Slateport   
  
"Wow...," said Max   
  
"There's no gym...," Ash said disappointed   
  
"Don't worry, why don't we keep going we have all the stuff we need," said Specter. Everyone nodded   
  
"Let's go," We went to the route and Max spotted an Electrike   
  
_-Name: Electrike  
  
Type: Thunder  
  
Evolution: Manetric  
  
Attacks: Thunder wave, leer, howl-  
_  
"Ooh! I have to capture it! Skip let's go!" The Treeko yawn and spread it's arm out   
  
"We have to get this! Pound it!" Skip hit the Electrike with every punch he has. The electrike was nearly down but uses Thunder wave "Dodge it Skip!" Skip was too slow and got hit   
  
"You alright?" Skip nodded   
  
"Alright, now Quick attack!" Skip uses Quick attack and the electrike was down   
  
"Go Pokeball!" The ball was shaking for a while but then a ding!   
  
"Way to go Skip!" Then Skip was glowing   
  
"Skip?" "It's evolving!" shouted Ash. Then the Treeko that Max had known turn into a Grovyle   
  
_-Name: Grovyle  
  
Type: Grass  
  
Evolution: Sceptile  
  
Attacks: Fury cutter, quick attack, Pursuit-_  
  
"Skip?" Grovyle nodded   
  
"Cool!" "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" said a familiar voice. I turn around and saw...Brendan?!   
  
"Brendan!" I shouted widen my eyes  
  
"And...Takashi," Specter said while growling. Did I miss something?   
  
"Specter...what are you doing here?" said the guy who Specter called Takashi   
  
"Takashi what's going on?" Brendan said   
  
"Specter is an elite member of team magma," "You mean the group we had just beaten?!" Takashi nodded   
  
"He is also my brother, Specter Sasaki!" Specter nodded too   
  
"You're missing something Takashi, you're an elite member of team Aqua!" Ash stared at Specter   
  
"You mean the group that tried to kidnapped Mr. Briney's wingull?" Specter nodded. May and I took a glance at them   
  
"So...," "We're enemies for now," Takashi said  
  
"Torch!" "Kipper!" My eyes widen "Let's go!" shouted both of them. Then Takashi looked at Brendan while Specter look at me   
  
"Brendan?" "May?" Wait a minute..."You mean I have to battle against May/Brendan?!" shouted Brendan and I. Takashi and Specter nodded. Specter is my friend...This is confusing me! I nodded   
  
"I have to!" Brendan looked shock for a bit then put on his serious face   
  
"I guess me too. Kip!" "Amber!" "Battle!" shouted all four of us  
  
**End**  
  
Koji: That's it. Who do you think will win? Do you think this better? I add some pokemon infos and stuffs  
  
A. Takashi and Brendan  
  
B. Specter and May


	2. A battle against Brother

Koji: All right, so there's a fight between Specter and Takashi. May and Brendan got stuck in the middle so it's a two on two battle. Let's see who will win. I forgot about the age  
  
Kip: Koji! Koji!  
  
Koji: What is it?  
  
Kip: You promised me I would write the chapter today!  
  
Koji: When did I say that?  
  
Kip: On my birthday!  
  
Koji: Oh yeah...wait a minute you don't have a birthday!  
  
Kip: Well the day you chose me to be your partner  
  
Koji: Fine, fine. For this chapter, my pokemon, Kip, will write it.  
  
Kip: Yay!  
  
Brendan-16 (I wanted to be a little bit older)  
May-15  
Takashi-15  
Specter-17  
Max-11  
Ash-15  
Wally (He doesn't show up the fic much but he is still in here)-14  
  
**Recent Pokemon**  
**Brendan**  
Mudkip/Kip  
Zigzagoon/Goon  
Abra/Eli  
  
**May**  
Torchic/Amber  
Wurmple/Beauty  
  
**Ash**  
Pikachu  
Shroomish  
  
**Max**  
Treeko/Skip  
Aron/Aaron  
Electrike/Trike  
  
**Takashi**  
Mudkip/Kipper  
Milotic/Bass (In this story)  
Sharpedo/Cutter  
  
**Specter**  
Torchic/Torch  
Vulpix/Pixel  
Bagon/Sal  
  
**Brother against Brother**  
  
"This will be a two on two battle, each trainer should only use as many pokemon you can have. Any can switch during the battle, begin!" shouted Max signaling them to start the battle.  
  
"You know you will lose Specter!" "Let's see about that!" Brendan and May looked nervous because of the tension between the two brothers  
  
"Kipper, use water gun on the Torchic!" Kipper shot Amber instead but she quickly dodges it because he doesn't know which Torchic should he shoot. Takashi was red in the face and shouted   
  
"Not that Torchic, Specters!" Kipper growled and shot Torch who also dodged it  
  
"Kip, help him out!" Kip used mud slap on Torchic making it lose its speed  
  
"Torch, wipe the mud off and use ember on that Mudkip!" Torch who also don't know which Mudkip to shoot at shot Kip instead who dodge it and got tackled back  
  
"Torch, are you okay?" Specter said with a hint of worrying. Torch got back up on his feet and nodded  
  
"Amber, let's help Specter out, use focus energy and then use ember on Takashi's Mudkip!" Amber had a fiery aura and the ground started to shook a bit. Then she tackled Kipper head on making him unconscious  
  
"Alright Amber!" May cheered for her Torchic   
  
"No! Kipper you were not suppose to lose! Return!" Kipper was return back into his pokeball. Takashi glared at May and Specter   
  
Suddenly, a glowing light covers Amber "What's happening?" "She's evolving!" shouted Ash and Max. Amber suddenly turns into a Combusken.  
  
_-Name: Combusken  
  
Type: Fire  
  
Evolution: Blaziken  
  
Attacks: Fire spin, sand attack, peck-_  
  
Takashi and Brendan's eyes widen "No!" shouted the both of them. Takashi was searching for his pokeballs  
  
"Go...," He paused for a moment 'Sharpedo could only fight when there's water involved, what can I do?' Takashi thought. Takashi looked at Brendan mouthing the words "Let Kip use rain dance," Brendan nodded and shouted   
  
"Kip, use Rain dance now!" Kip grunted and started to do a little dance. For a couple of minutes, Rain has come and nearly filled the area   
  
"Now! Cutter go!" Specter was a bit shock to see the Sharpedo  
  
"When did you...," "I capture it a while back," Takashi smirked  
  
"No matter, Torch could still...," Specter saw Torch wet and was losing energy rapidly  
  
"No, Amber!" Amber was losing energy a bit faster then Torch since Kip just tackled her  
  
"Cutter, use Take down on Specter's Mudkip!" Cutter growled and slammed Torch making him unconscious  
  
"Return Torch!" shouted Specter making Torch returning back to his pokeball. Specter growled, he couldn't summon one of his fire pokemon because there's water up till his stomach. Specter quickly thought of an idea  
  
"Sal, let's go!" The tired Bagon woke up and saw his trainer in trouble  
  
_-Name: Bagon  
  
Type: Dragon  
  
Evolution: Sheldon, Salamence  
  
Attacks: Rage, Focus energy, ember-_  
  
Takashi growled "Our father gave you that!" Specter put his tongue out (Like this :P)   
  
"So what? Mom gave you Feebas!" "But I didn't summon it out!" "That's because it's too weak!" "Too weak?!?!?! I'll show you weak! Return Cutter!"   
  
Takashi return Cutter and summon Bass "Bass, show them what he means weak!" The huge Milotic turns up and smirked. Specter sputtered out "What the hell...?" "Just when we were in Slateport, I checked out the berry master and I fed it with so many beauty berries that it evolved!" Takashi smirked   
  
_-Name: Milotic  
  
Type: Water  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Attacks: Wrap, tackle, recover-_  
  
"Takashi, stop messing around!" Brendan shouted  
  
"Fine, fine. Milotic use wrap on the Bagon!" Bagon was trying to squeeze out but was damage every turn   
  
"Kip, use water gun on the Bagon!" Kip quit hitting Amber and focus it's attack on Bagon   
  
"Oh no!" May shouted. The battle was losing and she couldn't take it  
  
"Amber, use fire spin on the Milotic!" Amber burn the Milotic and easily made it unconscious  
  
"Return Bass!" Milotic was return and then shouted "Cutter, you're back again!"  
  
Cutter growled as he got in the water   
  
"Kip, use mud slap again but this time on the Bagon!" Kip slapped mud on the Bagon making it hard to move  
  
"Cutter, use slash!" Cutter slammed Sal and slash his body. Sal was still standing even though it's skin was pierced  
  
"That's the way Sal! Now use Focus energy then use rage on Cutter!" Bagon use Focus Energy then began to Cutter every shot but got hurt in advance  
  
"You made a big mistake Specter! Now end it with a take down!" Cutter was about to slam Bagon but Amber went in and used ember on it making him unconscious   
  
"No what happened?!" "Forgot about me?" "No...I can't believe it, that was all my pokemon...," Brendan sighed  
  
"I'm sorry to do this, Specter, May but I have to win it for him!" Brendan's eyes flared and shouted "Kip finish off the Bagon with your water gun!" Kip splattered the Bagon making in it's unconscious. Suddenly Kip was glowing and evolved to a Marshtomp!  
  
_-Name: Marshtomp  
  
Type: Water/ground  
  
Evolution: Swampert  
  
Attacks: Bide, Take down, Mud slap-_  
  
"Yes!" shouted Brendan but then the water has dried up and Specter could use his other pokemon again!  
  
Specter shook his head while he return his Bagon "I'm not out yet! Go Pixel!" Out came Vulpix yawning and then nodded signaling ready for battle

_-Name: Vulpix_

_Type: Fire_

_Evolution: Nine tails_

_Attack: Ember, Quick attack, Roar-_  
  
"Double team, May," They both nodded and shouted "Ember!" Vulpix dashed to Kip and used Ember while Amber went behind Kip and used Ember  
  
"No! You have to stay alive Kip!" The Marshtomp gave a grin and stood up barely   
  
"Alright, let's focus on Pixel instead," Kip nodded   
  
"Go! Use mud shot and finish off Specter!" Kip was about to shoot the Vulpix but Amber came in and blocked it. That made her unconscious and May forfeit the match! (She knows her wurmple couldn't stand a chance against Brendan's Marshtomp)  
  
"I won't give up! Pixel use ember again!" The Vulpix tries again but the Marshtomp easily dodged it  
  
"Marshtomp end it with a water gun," Kip jumped up and slam the water gun down to Vulpix making it fall and unconscious  
  
"Return Pixel! I admit defeat," said Specter while his head hanging down and Kip returning his Marshtomp  
  
Specter stared at Takashi cold and hard while Takashi did the same  
  
"Remember Specter, we are enemies not brothers," Takashi spatted. Specter nodded and said   
  
"When we meet again, I want a rematch,"   
  
"What do you mean again? We are going to travel together!" shouted Ash  
"No...Team Aqua needs me,"  
"And Team Magma needs me...,"   
  
"Let's go Brendan," Brendan took a quick glance at them then nodded  
  
Takashi and Brendan took out their bikes (Kip: Even though you get your bikes in Mauville city, I give it to them anyways :P) and dash off  
  
"So Specter what do we do now?"  
  
Specter sighed and said  
  
"Well let's go to Mauville city,"  
  
They all nodded and traveled to Mauville City  
  
Brendan and Takashi  
  
"Brendan," Takashi started. Brendan stared at him  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't let my brother and I damage your friendship with May and the others,"  
Brendan nodded  
"I know, can you tell me what happen?"  
"What happen what?"  
  
"The whole team magma and aqua thing,"  
  
"It's really complicated but the reason I join Team Aqua because Team Magma killed my mother,"  
Brendan looked at Takashi in shock  
"I think you have another reason to join Team Aqua,"  
  
"My mother was also on Team Aqua but my father was in Team Magma,"  
  
"So what happen?"  
"Of course they fell in love but the members of both of their team was outrage and killed them both,"  
"So...you're in Team Aqua while Specter is in Team Magma because of that?" Takashi nodded  
  
"You're crazy! Team Aqua also killed your father!! You have to got to look at both sides at this!"   
  
Takashi shook his head  
  
"You weren't there to see it Brendan. You wouldn't know,"  
  
Brendan growled  
  
"I'll let it go for once but right now, we have to win a battle from the Mauville city,"   
  
They went up to the gym but blocked by a green haired kid  
  
"Uncle I can really beat this gym!"  
  
"No you cannot Wally!"  
  
Then Wally noticed Brendan and Takashi  
  
"Battle me please?"  
  
"Uh sure,"  
  
Brendan stared at Takashi  
  
"You want to take this battle?"  
  
"No you go ahead,"  
  
"Sure. You'll challenge me kid," Brendan said  
Wally nodded then stared at Brendan's hair  
"How come your hair is all white?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean I thought only old people would get...,"  
  
"Wally!" barked his uncle  
  
"That's not the point anyways," Brendan said annoyed  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Let's get started, Ralts let's go!"  
  
_-Name: Ralts  
  
Type: Psychic  
  
Evolution: Kirlia, Gardevoir  
  
Attacks: Confusion, double team, teleport-  
_  
"Eli go!"  
  
Takashi whispered to Brendan  
  
"Why did you send him? He only knows teleport!!"  
  
"I'm trying to have him evolve to a Kadabra," (Abra is on level 15)  
  
"Ok then,"   
  
"Ralts use your confusion!"  
  
"Eli, teleport!"  
  
Ralts almost hit Eli but he teleported in time  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Eli teleported back where he was sitting  
  
"Confusion again Ralts!"  
  
This time it did hit Eli but barely damage around him  
  
"What the?"  
  
A glowing light covers Eli  
"What's going on?" shouted Wally  
"He's evolving," said Brendan smirking  
"Kadabra!"  
  
-_Name Kadabra  
  
Type: Psychic  
  
Evolution: Alakazam  
  
Attacks: Confusion, Disable, Teleport-  
_  
"Alright, now we're in the game! Eli use disables!"  
  
Eli focused then a light blue color went around Eli and the Ralts  
  
"That did nothing! Ralts use confusion again!"  
  
But the Ralts just stood there  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"You should've studied pokemon better, When a pokemon use disable it randomly (Is it?) choose what attacks the other pokemon cannot use! So now, Ralts cannot use Confusion!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Eli use confusion!"  
  
_"You got it Brendan!"_  
  
Eli shot his confusion on the Ralts making it unconscious  
  
"That was an easy battle, Eli,"  
  
_"He's a failure, a disgrace to all of our pokemon!"_  
  
Brendan frowned  
  
"Don't say that Eli, return,"   
  
Eli went to its pokeball  
  
"No...I lost...,"  
  
Brendan and Takashi rolled their eyes  
  
"No duh," They said together  
  
"Thanks a lot boys," said Wally's uncle "If you haven't beaten him he would've never challenge the gym and lost to them. Come on Wally, let's go home,"   
  
Wally and his uncle left home  
  
"Finally, now let's go already,"  
  
Takashi and Brendan entered the gym  
  
"What the?" said Takashi and Brendan is unison  
  
"Is this a maze or something?" Brendan muttered  
  
"I doubt it, it doesn't look too complicated. Come on let's battle the gym leader already,"  
  
"Halt," said a young girl  
  
"My name is Vivian and you have to go to through me to get to the gym leader,"   
  
"You want to take this?" said Takashi to Brendan  
  
"Nope, it's all yours,"  
  
"Fine," Takashi stepped in (Kip: In where?)  
  
"Meditite go!  
  
_-Name: Meditite  
  
Type: Fighting/Psychic  
  
Evolution: Medicham  
  
Attacks: Bide, Meditate, Confusion-_  
  
"Go Kipper!" "_Hey you interrupted my nap!"_ "Sorry buddy but we have a pokemon fight here!" Kipper stuck out his tongue while Brendan, Vivian, and Takashi sweatdropped   
  
"Meditite use confusion!"  
  
"Kipper, dodge it then use water gun!"  
  
The Mudkip jumped up to avoid the confusion but the Meditite also jumped up and slam Kipper down  
  
"Kipper!"   
  
"Meditite, use bide!" Meditite stood very still and focus all the energy  
  
"Kipper use your bide too!" Kipper did the same what Meditite did  
  
"Release!" shouted the both  
  
The energy burst out from the pokemon but Kipper was stronger so therefore he defeated the Meditite  
  
"No! Meditite!"  
  
"Return Kipper!"  
  
"You weren't supposed to lose! We were going to be the best pokemon master ever,"   
  
Takashi went to Vivian   
  
"You did awesome. Just keep doing what you are doing now and you'll achieve your dreams," Vivian nodded  
  
They went past Vivian, Kirk, Ben, and Shawn (Kip: Of course they all won) and finally to the gym leader, Wattson  
  
"So boys, you beat my maze," Brendan and Takashi sweatdropped. It wasn't much of a maze  
  
"Who will go first?"  
  
Brendan stepped in (Kip: In where?!)  
  
"I will,"  
  
"I see but you won't win,"  
  
"I doubt it,"  
  
"Go Magnemite!"   
  
_-Name: Magnemite  
  
Type: Thunder/Steel  
  
Evolution: Magneton  
  
Attacks: Thunder wave, spark, Sonic boom-_  
  
"Kip let's go!"  
  
"Watch it Magnemite, he's maybe water but he's also ground,"  
  
"Kip use your mud slap!"  
  
The Marshtomp looked puzzled   
  
_"There's no mud anywhere,"_  
  
"You're a mud type pokemon! Why can't you make them your own?"  
  
_"Are you crazy? I don't know how to make mud! It's like um…a…bird making water!"  
_  
Brendan and Takashi stared at Kip then fell   
  
"You have bad analogy Kip!"  
  
_"Sorry!"_  
  
"Kip just use your bide I guess," Kip focus like during the battle of Vivian and Takashi  
  
"Magnemite use your Sonic boom to keep him from using that bide!" Magnemite shoot a wave but Kip shot his bide and slammed the Magnemite down  
  
"Magnemite, you alright?" The Magnemite stayed up  
  
"Use your sonic boom again!"  
  
That time Kip wasn't able to dodge it but he wasn't severely hurt  
  
"Kip end it with a take down!"  
  
The Marshtomp dashed and tackle down the Magnemite making it unconscious   
  
"Return Magnemite! I'm impressed, a water type pokemon beat my Magnemite,"   
  
"It's also a ground type,"  
  
"I know that...Now let's go on for another battle! Go Voltorb!"  
  
_-Name: Voltorb  
  
Type: Thunder  
  
Evolution: Electrode  
  
Attacks: Sonic boom, Self destruct, Spark-_  
  
"Stay on your ground Kip,"  
  
_"What do you mean stay on my ground? I'm on the ground aren't I?"_  
  
Brendan and Takashi sweatdropped again  
  
"What I meant is be ready!"  
  
_"Why didn't you say that?"_  
  
"I did!"  
  
_"You said stay on my ground!"_  
  
"Whatever! Just battle!"  
  
"Voltorb use sonic boom,"  
  
"Not that attack again! Kip dodge it!"  
  
Kip was unguard so he was hit by the enormous energy  
  
"Kip!"  
  
"Voltorb use sonic boom again!"  
  
"Kip dodge it then use take down!"  
  
Kip was able to dodge the attack then he use take down but he missed. He was getting tired and he couldn't barely do anything  
  
"Voltorb use self destruct!"  
  
_"You got it!"_  
  
The voltorb focus then during close range next to the Marshtomp it destruct making both lose  
  
"Return Kip,"  
  
"You did well," said Wattson  
  
"So did you but the only victor goes to me! Eli go!"  
  
"I see, a psychic pokemon. Let see if it can go against my Magneton! Go!"  
  
The huge Magneton was summon out  
  
_-Name: Magneton  
  
Type: Thunder  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Attacks: Tri attack, shock wave, spark-_  
  
"Eli let's start off with a confusion,"  
  
Eli used confusion but the Magneton tackle the Kadabra making it lose its concentration to use confusion  
  
"Cheap trick," Brendan muttered  
  
"Magneton, use your tri attack,"  
  
"Use your teleport to dodge the attack!"   
  
The Kadabra did what he did and teleported behind Magneton to stop the attack  
  
"Shock wave!"  
  
"Disable!"  
  
Eli got shock pretty badly but Magneton cannot use shock wave again (Kip: Well in this chapter it doesn't)  
  
"End it with spark while it's still in paralyse!"  
  
"Try to use teleport one more time!"  
  
He concentrated then he teleported front of Magneton  
  
"No!" shouted Wattson  
  
"Eli use confusion!"  
  
The Kadabra use confusion making the Magneton confuse. The Magneton shock itself when using tri attack and got unconscious  
  
"Alright!"   
  
Wattson was in shock (Kip: No kid?)  
  
"You've...you've beaten me,"  
  
"That's right now my badge please?"  
  
Wattson sighed  
  
"Here is now your thunder badge from the Mauville gym,"  
  
"We won this battle Takashi!"  
  
"Actually you won, I don't have the badge yet,"  
  
Wattson turn to Takashi  
  
"You have to wait till morning. My pokemon is not fully heal from the battle,"  
  
Takashi nodded  
  
"Tomorrow then,"  
  
Takashi and Brendan went to the pokemon center  
  
"Hello boys, you're going to stay for the night?"  
  
They both nodded  
  
"Alright, there's one empty room with bunk beds,"  
  
"I got the top," said Brendan  
  
"Darn," Takashi muttered  
  
"Good night," said Nurse joy  
  
"Good night Nurse joy," said Takashi and Brendan in unison as they enter their room  
  
**May and the others**  
  
Max and Ash went out to get firewood for camp while May and Specter guard the area  
  
"Hey May," said Specter  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You did great in that battle,"  
  
May blushed (Kip: Ok so a little bit of May/OC, but it will always be Brendan/May! Enter weird laugh)  
  
"Th...Thanks Specter,"  
  
Specter smiled  
  
"Can you tell me about the whole team magma and aqua thing?"  
  
"Well Team Magma wants fifty percent land fifty percent water, at least that's what I heard when I join the team. Takashi argue saying that they want the whole earth to be land and no water," Specter sighed  
  
"So why did you join Team Magma? There is another reason right?"  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't understand,"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You weren't there when it happened. I had to take care of Takashi at that time and there was a huge battle between team Magma and team Aqua,"  
  
"So then...,"  
  
"Why did I chose to be in Team Magma? Why did Takashi chose to be in Team Aqua?" May nodded slowly  
  
"That's too personal, I should've said in the beginning but I was thinking about my parents again,"   
  
"Specter...,"  
  
Then Max and Ash came in  
  
"So anything happened?" said Ash  
  
"No...nothing," May said too quickly  
  
"Alright...," said Ash suspicious but let it go  
  
"Let's go to sleep," suggested Specter  
  
"Sure, we can't wait for the next battle!" said Max excited  
  
"I think that means you,"  
  
The gang laughed  
  
**End**  
  
Kip: Sorry to end it there but Koji's computer keep freezing!  
  
Koji: Sorry, sorry. My brother messed it up when he play with his baseball in my room  
  
Kip: Actually, you and him were playing but you couldn't catch the ball and it hit the computer  
  
Koji: I said sorry already! Please read and review and I should I stop with the pokemon data thing?


	3. A Battle against yourself

Koji: Thank you for all the reviewers  
  
Kip: There's only four  
  
Koji: Hey, keep up the chapters and we get more reviews that way  
  
Kip: Fine, fine. Hey where are all the pokemon?  
  
Koji: In my pokeball, they're sleeping right now. How come you're not sleeping?  
  
Kip: I want to stay up and work with the fanfic  
  
Koji: All right, that's cool. Let's start with this chapter  
  
Kip: To answer your questions aNIMeAzNgUrLLH. We'll try to add some Brendan/May moments  
  
Koji: The key word is 'try'  
  
Kip: Whatever. This is truly Brendan/May story, although some Specter/May and maybe Shuu/May but still it's truly Brendan/May. Brendan tends to get jealous easy so no problem of making a Brendan/May  
  
Koji: Yeah, yeah. Specter and Takashi are actually my two friends from real life, they're twins but they're different and they argue way too much. I hope they don't read this fanfic, but I have to give some credit to them  
  
Kip: Yeah Koji! Why didn't you give some credit to them?  
  
Koji: I tend to forget, now start the chapter!  
  
**Recent Pokemon**  
**Brendan (Age: 16)**  
Marshtomp/Kip  
Zigzagoon/Goon  
Kadabra/Eli  
  
**May (Age: 15)**  
Combusken/Amber  
Wurmple/Beauty  
  
**Ash (Age: 15)**  
Pikachu  
Shroomish  
  
**Max (Age: 11)**  
Treeko/Skip  
Aron/Aaron  
Electrike/Trike  
  
**Takashi (Age: 15)**  
Mudkip/Kipper  
Milotic/Bass   
Sharpedo/Cutter  
  
**Specter (Age: 17)**  
Torchic/Torch  
Vulpix/Pixel  
Bagon/Sal  
  
**Guest Trainers**  
  
**Wally (Age: 14)**  
Ralts  
  
**Shuu (Age: 14)**  
  
Roselia  
  
Surskit  
  
Altaria  
  
**Kumiko** (Age: 15) (She joins Brendan and Takashi but soon depart after the message Max gave her)   
Carvanha/Hana  
Clamperl/Pearl   
Whiscash/Wishbone  
  
**Green (Shuu), Green (Wally), and Green (Brendan?) [Not a typo, green also mean jealousy]  
  
Morning**  
  
"So Takashi, ready for the thunder badge?" Takashi nodded  
"Yup! I can't wait!"   
  
"Most of your pokemon are water type, there could be a huge disadvantage,"  
"It's about skill, not advantage! I could win this easily!"  
  
"Yeah right," Brendan said sarcastically  
"But it's true,"  
  
"I doubt it will be easy, but I'm still rooting for you,"  
"Thanks, Brendan. Means a lot,"  
  
Brendan grin,   
"What are friends for?"  
  
Takashi took his bandana off and his sunglasses then he slaps Brendan's back  
"Yeah, a true friend,"  
  
**May and the others**  
  
"Why are we passing Mauville city?" said Max curiously  
"I want to meet one of my friends in Verdanturf, besides someone else is battling the gym leader,"  
  
"Can I watch?" said Ash  
  
"You can watch later," said Specter  
  
"Fine," said Ash  
  
Specter knocked on someone's door  
  
"Yeah?" said a gruff voice  
"It's me Shuu,"  
  
The door opened showing a guy with dark green hair  
  
"Specter, haven't seen you for so long. Where's Takashi?" said Shuu. Specter growled at the name of Takashi  
  
"Takashi has join Team Aqua, haven't you heard?" Shuu shook his head then sighed,  
  
"I'm guessing you joined Team Magma," Specter nodded   
  
"How about you? Anything new happen?"   
  
"Not really, captured a Surskit and Altaria," Then Shuu notice the others  
"My name is Shuu, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Max, this is my sister, Max, and Ash," said Max introducing the group  
  
Specter then notice something  
"Where's your cousin Shuu?"  
  
"Wally? Oh he's going to challenge the gym leader. Wait here is he now,"  
  
At the entrance of the Verdanturf; there was another young boy with light green hair and another man

"Dad, what's wrong with Wally?" Shuu said noticing the look on his cousin face  
"He got beaten,"  
  
"Really? Well they are gym leaders,"  
"No, he got beaten by some normal trainers,"  
"Wally? You serious? Beaten by lowly trainers? (Hey that's you're talking about!)"  
  
Wally nodded slowly  
"Shuu, who are these people?"  
  
"This is Specter Sasaki; he's one of my old friends. The others are Max, Ash, and May Specter's friends,"  
"Um…if it may not bother you but can I challenge any of you? I want to train my pokemon," The others shrug and said 'Ok'   
  
Max came up to Wally and said  
  
"I need more training too, let's go battle,"  
  
"All right, but I'll go easy on you,"  
  
Max frowned  
  
"Just because I'm younger than you it doesn't mean I'm a less better trainer than you,"  
  
"Sorry, now let's start. Go Ralts!"  
  
"Aaron let's go!"   
  
_-Name: Aron  
  
Type: Steel  
  
Evolution: Lairon, Aggron  
  
Attacks: Harden, mud slap, headbutt-_  
  
"Ralts lets go with confusion!"  
"Aaron, use headbutt!"  
  
Aaron uses headbutt on the Ralts but it's now confuse!  
  
"Aaron focus and use headbutt again!"  
"Ralts, confusion again!"  
  
The Ralts tried to use confusion again but...  
  
"Good job Aaron! Use mud slap this time!"  
  
Aaron used mud slap making the Ralts hard to see (I know it's different then the other)  
  
"Shake off the mud and use confusion again! (Wow, how can one pokemon know only one attack?)"  
"Use headbutt again before he uses confusion!"  
  
The steel pokemon slam the Ralts before use it's confusion and made it unconscious!  
"Return Ralts!"  
  
Wally frown  
"That's the second time I got beaten by a trainer...,"  
  
"Return Aaron! You did great Wally. Just stop using confusion and let it use other attacks,"  
"Double team and teleport are useless...,"  
  
"No they're not, come on let's try one more time later,"  
  
Wally nodded  
"You got it!"  
  
Ash came up   
"Can we see the battle now?"  
  
Specter turn to Ash  
"Sure Ash, let's go see the Mauville gym leader vs. the challenger,"  
  
"We're coming too," said Wally and Shuu  
  
They entered the gym seeing Brendan. Wally, Shuu, Max, and Ash went over to Wattson talking about tips on battling  
"Brendan, what are you doing here?" said May a bit surprise  
  
"Oh, I'm watching Takashi getting the badge,"  
  
"You mean he's challenging the gym leader," said Specter a bit anger in his voice  
  
"What's wrong Specter?" said May a little concern in her voice  
"Nothing, but his pokemon is water and the Wattson uses thunder type,"   
  
"I have faith on Takashi and you should to Specter," said Brendan  
"Why? He's not my brother, he's my enemy,"  
  
"He's still your flesh and blood. Just because of one night doesn't make a difference," Specter took Brendan's collar and his face was close to his (No Yaoi)  
  
"What did you say?"  
"I said 'One night doesn't make a difference,' said Brendan calmly  
  
"Takashi told didn't he?" Specter shouted in his face "Didn't he?"   
  
Brendan stood quiet. Specter let go of his collar  
"No...He promised...He promise he wouldn't tell! No one was suppose to know!"  
  
"Why are you worrying about it Specter?" said May  
"I can't tell you! I promised!"  
  
Brendan grabbed Specter's hand  
"He didn't tell,"  
  
"What...but...,"  
  
"I found out okay? Just some research and all but he didn't tell even though I tried to force him out of it but he didn't tell," Specter calmed down a bit   
"So how do you know? Only Takashi and I know,"   
  
"That's my secret. You just have to find out,"  
  
"Damn you," Cursed Specter  
  
Brendan made a small smirk  
"But of course, it's just me,"   
  
May grabbed Specter's arm  
"Come on Specter, it's starting,"  
  
Brendan frowned with jealousy in his eyes  
  
Takashi went over Brendan  
  
"Jealous Brendan?" Brendan narrowed his eyes to Takashi  
"Me? Of course not,"   
  
"Ready Takashi?" Shouted Wattson  
  
Takashi nodded  
  
"Let's started it!"   
"Magnemite!"  
  
"Kipper!"  
"Sonic boom!"  
  
"Water gun!"  
  
The sonic boom went through the water gun but Kipper was able to dodge it  
"That's the way Kipper! Now use Bide!"  
  
"Spark!"   
  
Magnemite used spark but it didn't stop the bide!  
  
"Release!"  
A huge energy wave shot Magnemite making it unconscious  
  
"Return Magnemite!"  
  
"Alright!" Suddenly Kipper was glowing  
"Kipper?"  
  
He grew bigger and bigger than finally  
  
"Marshtomp, Tomp!" said the new Kipper  
  
"Now the tide's have turn,"  
  
_"What tide?"_  
  
"Um...just go Kipper,"  
  
_"What ever you say oh mighty trainer!"_  
  
The others sweatdropped  
  
"Voltorb go!" shouted Wattson  
"Kipper use your water gun!"  
  
"Sonic boom!"   
  
The water gun slash the sonic boom in half and hit Voltorb directly which made it fall down   
"Voltorb, get back up and use Sonic boom again!"   
  
The Voltorb tries to get up but it was suffering paralyses  
"What? How can it be?"  
  
"When the water gun went through the sonic boom it must've got some electrical charges and paralyses them! (Not really, just made it up)," said Max  
  
"When it's down, use take down now!"   
  
The Marshtomp charges through the field and hit the Voltorb again, this time making it unconscious  
"Return Voltorb. Bravo Takashi, you have beaten two of my electric pokemon with one water pokemon. Now let's see you try to beat my last! Go Magneton!"  
  
"Kipper use bide!"  
  
"Magneton use your Tri attack before that Marshtomp use its bide!"   
  
"Release!" shouted Takashi  
  
The tri attack from Magneton shot off and the bide were both release at the same time. A huge dust cloud cover the area and the winner was…Kipper!  
"No way," said Specter in awed  
  
"He won by only use one water pokemon,"  
  
"Congratulation Takashi, you've won the thunder badge," said Wattson returning Magneton as Takashi return his Marshtomp   
  
Wattson came over Takashi to give the thunder badge  
  
"Well done,"   
Wattson nodded at both Takashi and Brendan  
  
"Come on Takashi, we have to keep going,"   
  
Takashi smirk  
  
"How about we stay here just a little longer?" Brendan turn to Takashi  
  
"Fine, but after that we're going,"   
  
"Hey, how did you know?"  
"I'm Brendan Birch, I know everything,"  
  
"Yeah right," Takashi muttered sarcastically   
  
Takashi went over Specter and said  
"We will meet again but for now I rather just want to stay around and you know those…,"  
  
"Brotherly moments?" said Specter smirking  
  
"As if, those are kind of mushy," Specter grabbed Takashi and hugged him (Whoa change from enemy to brothers again so fast)   
  
Specter ruffled Takashi's hair  
"We will meet again little bro," Specter nodded to Takashi who nodded back  
  
Takashi went over to Brendan  
"Let's go Brendan,"   
  
Brendan wasn't really listening when he saw Shuu giving May a rose. His jealously has been growing ever since he saw Specter with May. Brendan marched over to Shuu and May  
  
"What's with the rose?"  
"It's good luck for the match tomorrow against Wattson,"   
  
"Oh? But isn't rose means confessing your love?" Shuu had a faint blushed but shook it off  
"No! It could be for other reason too!"  
  
"Brendan what are you doing?" said May worried that Shuu and Brendan will fight  
"May, I need to talk to you alone,"  
  
"No she doesn't," said Shuu  
  
"Hey, you're not the boss of her,"   
"Neither are you!"   
  
Specter came in  
"Stop it! Brendan, Takashi is waiting for you, shouldn't you be going?"   
  
Brendan finally calm down and took out his bike and dashed out  
  
"I'm really sorry guys, I guess he's kind of stressed out now," said Takashi also taking his bike out and gone after Brendan  
  
Wally went over to his cousin  
  
"What was that about?" Shuu shrugged  
  
"I gave May a rose and Brendan went ballistic,"   
"Making him jealous Shuu?"  
"Hey, he's not making a move,"  
  
Wally scoffed  
  
"Come on, Shuu let's go home now,"  
  
"Ok," Shuu and Wally went up to the others and said that they're heading home (Which is like next door)  
  
they share goodbyes and went home. Max and Ash were training again to battle Wattson tomorrow. May then remember her conservation with Shuu  
  
_"Hey May,"   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like Specter?"  
"Of course I do, I like everyone,"  
"I meant as a more than a friend,"  
"Well…yeah, but he's two years older than me. I know he won't like me,"  
"Hey, you could never know. Here a rose," Shuu gave a rose to May  
"It's good luck to you,"   
"Aw…thank you Shuu,"  
"No problem but what's wrong with Brendan?"_   
  
Then Brendan came and went crazy over a rose  
  
"Specter…," said May with a slight blush  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Um…do you think…," she trailed off with a bigger blush  
  
Specter sighed  
"What is it May?"  
  
"Well…I was wondering if we could…um…,"  
  
Specter rose an eyebrow  
  
"If we could go out," May quietly said. After that comment, Specter freaked out. He knew Brendan have a thing for her and if they go out…hey maybe that could work…  
  
Specter smiled and said  
"Sure May,"  
  
May sighed with relief and thought  
  
_'He said yes! He said yes!'_  
  
**Brendan and Takashi**  
  
"Hey, wait up!" said Takashi to Brendan  
  
"What?" Brendan said angrily  
  
_'Whoa, I thought he calm down, I wonder what happened,'_  
  
"Brendan, what's wrong?"   
  
"May, that's what wrong!"  
  
"You're head over heels aren't you?"  
  
"But I can't even believe it! She's my friend since she moved to Littleroot town!"  
"Things change Brendan,"  
"And that thing with Shuu and Specter!"  
"Wait, with Specter?"  
"She likes Specter, I saw it in her eyes,"  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have the same look when I look at her! It's not fair, I have already got three badges, I'm close to be a pokemon master and yet I feel like even if I'm the pokemon master there's no one to love!" shouted Brendan  
  
"Hey, keep it down, " said a man  
  
Takashi and Brendan look at the man who had said that  
"We're sleeping here,"  
  
"Sorry," said the both of them  
  
The two pace again and it was dark so they camp out  
  
Brendan put his hand through his white hair  
  
"I just can't," Brendan trailed off  
"When you love someone, you would always think of that person (I should take off the mushy things),"  
  
**May and the others  
**  
"So you guys ready for Wattson match tomorrow?" They all nodded  
"Yup, we'll beat Wattson and get our third badge soon!"  
  
May held Specter's hand even though Specter felt unconformable about it   
  
_'I'm doing this for Brendan. I'm doing this for Brendan,'_ he keep muttering in his thoughts  
  
Specter's plan was when they meet Takashi and Brendan again, he'll get Brendan's jealous blow up and maybe tell the truth of his feelings! But then he remembers Brendan might beat him up so he's got to make two sacrifices.   
  
_'Hey what is Max holding?'_ thought Specter  
  
Specter sneaked behind Max and read quietly  
  
_'If you ever find Kumiko, please tell her that we miss her and we hope she finish her journey soon. Thank you Max  
  
-Rebecca_  
  
_'Interesting, I think that info will help me very much,'_  
  
Specter quietly sneaked backs and try to think of another new plan. A plan that doesn't mean Brendan will beat Specter's butt. May and the others went to bed and to sleep but unaware of another person watching  
  
**Another person's POV**  
  
So, Specter and Takashi are getting closer than I thought. Maybe a blast from the past will remove them for good. Hmm what's this? Specter and that May girl are dating…Specter when you told me to check the area, you were supposed to come back and report it! No matter, you didn't quit yet. Team Magma always wins so Specter, if you do this again, you will go down with the others…  
  
**Takashi and Brendan**  
  
"Takashi,"  
"What?"  
"Someone is here,"   
"How do you know?"  
  
"Quiet," Brendan took out a rock and threw it hard on a bush, which said 'Ow!'  
  
"Come out," A young girl with long blue hair, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans came out. Her blue eyes glisten in the moonlight as she walk toward Brendan and Takashi  
  
"You didn't have to hit me," she pouted  
  
"Who are you? And why were you spying us?"  
  
"My name is Kumiko, I am fourteen and a pokemon trainer,"  
"You didn't answer my other question. Why were you spying on us?"  
  
"Well," She blushed  
  
"I was hungry and I smell food from your campsite so I thought-,"  
"You would steal food when we go to sleep," Kumiko nodded  
  
"I'm very sorry, I just hungry," Takashi flash his warm smile  
  
"Sure, Brendan watch the food. I'm going to get some firewood,"   
  
Takashi disappeared as he went into the woods  
  
"Um Brendan,"  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a pokemon battle,"  
"I thought you said you were hungry,"  
  
"I still am, but I want to have a pokemon battle first,"  
"Sure,"   
  
Brendan and Kumiko went to a water type arena (It's just there cause I want it to be there)  
  
"Goon!" shouted Brendan. The Zigzagoon jumped on the land in the middle of the arena  
  
"Hana, use your bite on Zigzagoon!" Kumiko send a pokemon in the water that Brendan did not know  
  
"Watch out, Goon!"  
  
A Carvanha jumped out and bit Goon on it's tail  
  
_-Name: Carvanha  
  
Type: Water  
  
Evolution: Sharpedo  
  
Attacks: Bite, Focus energy, Crunch-_  
  
"Shake it off Goon!"  
  
"Stay on it Hana!"  
  
Goon tried to shake it off but it was hurting so much he had to fall down in the water  
  
"Goon, use your headbutt while you're down there," Brendan and Kumiko could not tell who's winning the battle then suddenly Goon and Hana went out of the water. Goon was badly injured  
  
"Be careful next time Goon. Can you still fight?" Goon nodded  
  
"Ok then, use your tail whip!" Goon tries to search for the Carvanha underwater but its shadow was moving too fast  
  
"Now Hana! Use your Crunch!" Hana went behind Goon and Crunch its tail again. Goon howled in pain but he didn't want to give up  
  
"Goon! You have to return, you're in pain now!" Brendan tries to return Goon but he jumped around and said  
  
_"No! I must finish this till the end!"_  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn?"  
  
Goon didn't listen so he use tail whip on Hana  
  
"Hana, use focus energy then crunch!" Hana was glowing underwater and that made Goon his chance. Goon jumped up and slammed Hana  
  
"Crunch!" Hana regain health and crunch Goon's tail  
  
"Return Goon!" Brendan tries again but Goon kept jumping and panting,  
  
"Finish this Hana!"  
  
"Goon!" The Zigzagoon was glowing and turn into…  
  
"Linoone!"  
  
_-Name: Linoone  
  
Type: Normal  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Attacks: Mud play, Pin Missile, headbutt-_ (Wow, so many evolution occur in this story)  
  
"Return Goon! You're still tired!" The Linoone shook its head and escaped. Goon used Pin Missile but Hana was still in the water and dodged it  
  
"Finish it!" The Carvanha glowed (Not an evolution) then slammed Goon down. Finally, he fainted and Brendan returned him  
  
"You're in a serious injury right now,"   
  
"So…," said a voice behind Kumiko. It was Takashi  
  
"Can I see all your pokemon please?"  
  
Kumiko unleash her pokemon revealing her Clamperl and Whiscash  
  
"Kumiko, off your shirt," Brendan stared Takashi in shock  
  
"Takashi, what are you doing?" said Brendan  
  
Takashi ignored Brendan  
  
"Kumiko?" Kumiko sighed then took off her outer shirt revealing a Team Aqua uniform  
  
"You came to spy on me no?"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"First of all, how did you know?"  
  
"Well, there was one girl in my group before. I remember all faces in my group, old or new. Plus when I first saw your water pokemon, I knew you're a Team Aqua member,"   
  
"Please do not tell Archie," Pleaded Kumiko  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" said Takashi softly  
  
"I've run away. I was supposed to inspect the area in Mt. Chimney but I saw some Team Magma member and I back down. Then I saw you and Brendan there. I still remember you even though you don't have your uniform on,"   
  
"Actually I still do, I'm just wearing it inside. My bandana is here too in my pocket," Kumiko nodded  
  
"So is mine," Kumiko smiled warmly to Takashi who smiled back. Brendan look back from Kumiko to Takashi  
  
"I hate to spoil this lovely moment, but shouldn't we eat? I'm hungry," Takashi and Kumiko blushed then nodded. After that they slept in their own sleeping bag waiting for the next day to come  
  
**End  
**  
Koji: I'm sorry for a long wait. I have finished this chapter and the next chapter will be the battle between Team Aqua and Team Magma in Mt. Chimney. That's right another battle between Specter and Takashi! What jealousy Brendan has over Specter and for May! It's a two on two battles but this time Specter has Ash as a partner while Takashi has Kumiko. Also see the next chapter about Specter tease Takashi with his 'girlfriend' (Too bad Kumiko has to leave though)


	4. A battle against enemies

Koji: Another chapter for Brendan and May's new adventure! Unfortunally Blast from the Past is 'on hold' for now. I'll continue soon, not now but soon  
  
Kip: Or later  
  
Koji: Get back in your pokeball!  
  
Kip: But I'm tired!  
  
Koji: Then go to sleep in your pokeball! Return!   
  
Kip was return  
  
Koji: There we go. This chapter is a whole lot of battle and not much hints of May and Brendan. Sorry if people was expecting that, I'm a M&B fan too but I'm not much a romance guy. Now let's start the chapter!  
  
**Recent Pokemon**  
**Brendan (Age: 16)**  
  
Marshtomp/Kip  
Zigzagoon/Goon  
Kadabra/Eli  
  
**May (Age: 15)**  
Combusken/Amber  
Wurmple/Beauty  
  
**Ash (Age: 15)**  
Pikachu  
Shroomish  
  
**Max (Age: 11)**  
Treeko/Skip  
Aron/Aaron  
Electrike/Trike  
  
**Takashi (Age: 15)**  
Marshtomp/Kipper  
Milotic/Bass   
Sharpedo/Cutter  
  
**Specter (Age: 17)**  
Torchic/Torch  
Vulpix/Pixel  
Bagon/Sal  
  
**Guest Trainers**  
  
**Kumiko (Age: 15)**   
Carvanha/Hana  
Clamperl/Pearl   
Whiscash/Wishbone  
  
**Team Aqua Grunt**  
Carvanha  
Poochyena  
Zubat  
  
**Team Magma Grunt**  
Poochyena  
Numel  
Zubat  
  
**Blood is thicker than water**  
  
**Morning**  
  
"Let's go get our thunder badge!" said Ash  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a minute guys," said Specter. He waited until the others were gone. He checked his pokenavigator  
  
"Specter...," said Maxie in a warning voice  
"Sir?"   
"You have to go to Mt. Chimney by 2:00!"  
"By two sir?"  
"Did I stutter? There will be Team Aqua member there and I need you to defeat them,"  
"Ok!"  
  
"Good, I better see you there Specter. Sign off!" Specter sighed  
"I wonder if Takashi will be there,"  
  
**Brendan and the others**  
  
"That was a nice nap!" said Brendan stretching out his arms  
  
"Sir!" shouted a guy and a female in the forest which sounds like Takashi and Kumiko. Brendan decided to spy on them behind the tree as he saw Takashi and Kumiko was wearing their Team Aqua uniform and holding a Pokenavigator showing a Team Aqua leader  
  
"Kumiko, you have deserted your mission!" Kumiko whimpered  
  
"It's not her fault sir, there were Team Magmas!"  
  
"But the number one rule in Team Aqua is never back down no matter how many enemies are there!" Kumiko let her head go down  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
Archie sighed  
  
"Do not ever do this again or else I dismiss you. Be at Mt. Chimney by two,"  
  
"Yes sir!" shouted Takashi and Kumiko  
  
"Good, I'll see you there," Archie sound off  
  
"So what are we going to do?" said Kumiko  
  
"This is our next mission,"  
"What about Brendan?"  
"He'll listen to us,"  
"Takashi, I don't want him to worry,"   
  
"It's ok, Kumiko," said Brendan coming out  
  
"Brendan...you heard?" said Kumiko  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind. We better head to Mt. Chimney now cause right now it's an hour and half," said Brendan looking at his pokenav. Takashi and Kumiko nodded  
  
**May and the others**  
  
"Great job everyone!" said Wattson with a hearty laugh  
  
"I never seen so many trainers beat me in a day, here is all your thunder badge," said Wattson giving May, Ash, Max, and Specter (I know he works for Team Magma but it doesn't mean he can't be a pokemon master) a badge. Specter looks at the time, 12:30?! An hour and a half until the battle starts  
  
"Um guys lets go," May blinked  
  
"What's the hurry Specter?"   
  
"Ohh nothing, I promise someone to meet Mt. Chimney and I really have to go there now," said Specter stuttering  
  
"Ok how about we go now? I don't think your friend will go anywhere," Specter sighed in relief  
  
"Ok, I have a short cut too,"   
  
**Brendan and the others**  
  
"Horsea...," Brendan stopped walking  
  
"What's wrong Brendan?" said Takashi  
  
"Did you hear that guys?" said Brendan  
  
"Hear what?" said Kumiko  
  
"Sea...,"   
  
"That...," whispered Brendan. He walked over to a nearby bush and gasp  
  
"What's wrong Brendan?" Takashi and Kumiko walk over where Brendan was and there were two Horsea gasping for water  
  
"We better take them to the somewhere safe now," said Takashi as he picked one horsea while Kumiko picked up the other  
  
They constantly run to find an ocean or a type of pond  
  
"Horsea!" said the pokemon happily as he swam in the water  
  
"Sea! Sea!" said the other pokemon as she chased the male horsea  
  
The others grin at the sight  
  
"Let's go guys," said Takashi as they walk away. The male horsea sprayed water at Takashi's back of the head  
  
"Hey!" The female horsea sprayed Kumiko  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
_"We like to join you for helping us!" said the male horsea  
  
"We are in your debt and we want to help you by joining you!" said the female horsea_  
  
"Really, well I guess you're mine!" said Takashi throwing the pokeball to the male horsea  
  
"Welcome to the party Hydro,"   
  
"Guess it's my turn," said Kumiko throwing the pokeball to the female horsea  
  
"You are mine Squirt,"  
  
"You guys let's go now, we have an hour till the thing started at Mt. Chimney," Takashi and Kumiko nodded  
  
"Let's go,"  
  
_Name: Horsea  
  
Type: Water/Dragon  
  
Evolution: Seadra, Kingdra  
  
Attacks: Water gun, Bubble, smokescreen_  
  
**May and the others**  
  
"Wow I got a wingull and a taillow in one battle," said Ash in awe  
  
"Nice, so let's go already," said Specter impatiently. They went past Mauville and now in Fiery path  
  
"Numel, mel," said a numel pasting by. Specter stared at it when the numel is bursting with energy   
  
"You're mine!" said Specter bringing out his Torchic  
  
"Torch, use ember!" The numel dodge it carefully and used take down on Torch which made him wince  
  
"Man that's powerful," said Max  
  
"Torch stay focus and use focus energy then ember!" Torch did what he say and release its power. Numel took the energy and slam the Torch down who made Torch unconscious  
  
"Return, go Sal!" The tired Bagon was out of its pokeball  
  
"Use your focus energy then rage!" The bagon did what his trainer told and the Numel couldn't keep up the damage  
  
"Go pokeball!" He threw the pokeball at Numel and finally a ding was heard and he captured Numel  
  
"Alright!"   
  
_Name: Numel  
  
Type: Fire  
  
Evolution: Camerupt  
  
Attacks: Take down, Focus energy, Magnitude_  
  
They finally went out Fiery path and checked where Mt. Chimney was. Specter sweatdropped as he saw the map  
  
"Sorry guys I guess we went too far, but it wouldn't be long until we're there," Specter took out a goggle  
  
"Wear your glasses or something to cover your eyes cause we're going through the desert," May, Ash, and Max did as he had told  
  
"Be careful, do not get lost," Just then a trapinch came and looked at Max in the eye  
  
_Name: Trapinch  
  
Type: Ground  
  
Evolution: Vibrava, Flygon  
  
Attacks: Faint attack, Sand attack, Crunch_  
  
"Max you have to battle it or else it'll stuck us here!" said Specter. Max nodded and said  
  
"Go Trike!" The trapinch thought fast and uses it faint attack. Trike was suprise to see that coming but regain its posture and attacked back with its thunder wave. Since the trapinch was a ground type the electricty did not effect him. The trapinch crunched Trike and he instantly fell   
  
"Return Trike! Go Skip!" The trapinch glared at the Grovyle and used sand attack  
  
"Don't let it get to you Skip! Use your fury cutter!" Skip did what he had told but the trapinch kept going back. Soon it was getting tired for him and Max saw his chance  
  
"Pokeball go!" The pokeball shook for a little bit but when a ding has heard he have captured a Trapinch  
  
"Alright! Joe you are mine!" The others sweatdropped  
  
"How did you get a name like Joe for a trapinch?"  
  
"I don't know, I like that name. Return Skip!"   
  
They past the desert and turned left. The others saw team Magma members  
  
"Specter, what are we doing here?" said May. Specter put on his bandana and glasses  
  
"Work to do," He said simply. They went up to the Team Magma members who saluted Specter  
  
"Specter, finish the work?" Specter nodded  
  
"Who are these kids?" said a grunt growling at them who made them uneasy  
  
"Don't worry, they'll help us," The two grunts nodded and told them to go in. They went on the skylift and waited till they got there. When they got there they notice Team Magma and Team Aqua battling each other  
  
"Sir!" shouted Specter as he saw Maxie  
  
"Ahh Specter, you're here. Who are these kids?" said Maxie narrowing his eyes on them  
  
"Don't worry, they'll help us to get what we achieve,"   
  
"Good, let's see it that way and Specter...,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't let me catch you with your brother again," Specter went stiff   
  
_'How did he know?'_  
  
"Now, we have to take care of Team Aqua first," Specter saluted and went off  
  
**Takashi and the others**  
  
"Damn," cursed Takashi  
  
"What's wrong Takashi?" said Kumiko  
  
"Team Magma, we have to battle them,"  
  
"We could take them,"  
  
"Brendan, you'll come with me and battle them. Kumiko you're going to watch me battle in style," Kumiko rolled her eyes  
  
"Go Kipper!" "Kip you're up!"   
  
The grunts finally spotted them  
  
"Hey!" The grunts let out their Poochyena  
  
_Name: Poochyena  
  
Type: Dark  
  
Evolution: Mightyena  
  
Attacks: Bite, howl, sand attack_  
  
"Kipper use your bide!" "Kip, Take down!" Kipper was gathering energy while Kip slam the Poochyena down  
  
"Release!" Kipper release the energy that made one of the poochyena unconsious  
  
"Numel!"   
  
"Poocheyna use your bite!" The poochyena was too slow for Kip so he counter it with a take down which made the Poochyena unconscious  
  
"Zubat!"   
  
_Name: Zubat  
  
Type: Poision/Flying  
  
Evolution: Golbat, Crobat  
  
Attacks: Wing attack, Bite, Leech life  
_  
"Zubat use your bite!" "Numel take down!"  
  
"Kipper use your water gun to stop the Zubat from biting!" "Kip use take down as well!" The zubat was close to Kipper but he shot Zubat with its water gun. The Numel and the swampert were using take down but it looked like a tie  
  
"Kipper help Kip by using water gun on the numel!" The numel, who's double the damage when water is hit, get unconscious as the water gun hit Numel  
  
"Kip return the favor by using mud play on Zubat!" The zubat was like a sitting duck (He's just flying at the same spot) so he was hit and got unconscious too. The two grunts growled and ran away to tell Maxie  
  
"Now's our chance," They went to the skylift and when they arrive, they saw Team Magma and Team Aqua battling  
  
A team aqua member came up to Takashi  
  
"Takashi, we need help now!"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"There's a group of kids that's beating our butts!"  
  
"Lead me to them,"  
  
**May and the others**  
  
"It's game time," said Specter to Ash who nodded  
  
"Torch!"  
  
"Taillow!"  
  
_Name: Taillow  
  
Type: Flying  
  
Evolution: Swellow  
  
Attacks: Quick attack, Focus energy, Wing attack_  
  
The two aqua grunts summon Poochyena and Zubat  
  
"Ember on Poochyena!" "Dodge it!"  
  
"Try a quick attack!" "Use Leech life!"   
  
The Poochyena wasn't able to dodge Torch's attack so his tail's on fire  
  
"Poochyena shake the fire off!" Attempt to shake the fire off, he was unconscious by Zubat's leech life  
  
"Hey! Your dumb zubat killed off my poochyena!" "It's not his fault that he was in Zubat's way!" The first grunt growled and withdrawn poochyena  
  
"Return Poochyena,"   
  
"One more," said Takashi  
  
"Taillow use your focus energy then quick attack!" The taillow listen and dodge every shot Zubat tries to make when taillow was on focus energy. Then the taillow uses its quick attack and zubat had lost  
  
"Return Zubat!"   
  
There was a glow on Torch  
  
"He's evolving,"  
  
"Combusken!" said the new Torch  
  
"You'll pay for that," said the first grunt  
  
"And how?" said Specter  
  
"Takashi!" said the second grunt as he spotted him  
  
"Brendan!" said May   
  
"Who's the other girl?" said Specter narrowing his eyes at Kumiko  
  
"Specter, you're here...," said Takashi. Specter growl  
  
"Let's battle,"  
  
"What? But you guys were-," said Brendan as he was interrupt by Takashi  
  
"We are not brothers now, just a member from team magma and aqua," Specter nodded  
  
"Let's battle,"   
  
"Torch!"   
  
_"Another battle?"_  
  
"Kipper!"   
  
_"Oh look, it's Tori Torchic,"_  
  
_"And it's Mikani Mudkip,"_  
  
Torch stuck his tounge out while Kipper did the same  
  
"Wingull come on out!" said Ash  
  
_"Hi pokemon!" said the energetic wingull_  
  
_Name: Wingull  
  
Type: Flying/Water  
  
Evolution: Pelipper  
  
Attacks: Supersonic, Wing attack, Mist_  
  
"What? Two on two? Fine with me," said Takashi nodding at Kumiko  
  
"Pearl come on out!"  
  
"Kipper you owe me a drink!" said Pearl as she came out   
  
_Name: Clamperl  
  
Type: Water  
  
Evolution: Huntail/Borebyss  
  
Attacks: Clamp, water gun, whirlpool_  
  
"Takashi, who's this?" said Specter  
  
"You don't have to know!" snapped Kumiko  
  
"Ok, ok don't get so snappy,"   
  
"Snappy?!"  
  
"Let it go, we have a battle," Kumiko nodded  
  
"Kipper use your water gun," "Supersonic!"  
  
"Pearl use your water gun on Torch," "Sand attack,"  
  
Pearl was about to use water gun but Torch used sand attack to stop the attack and when Kipper was going to use water gun, wingull used supersonic and he hit Pearl instead  
  
_"Kipper watch where you're shooting!"  
_  
_"Sorry Pear,"  
  
"And don't call me that!"  
  
_"Kipper use your rain dance!"  
  
"Pearl guard Kipper while he's using rain dance by using water gun!"  
  
Kipper made a little dance and rain started flood in. Soon it was going to fill up the whole place  
  
"Torch you have to find a way to get past these rain!"  
  
_"Aw what's the matter Tori? Can't take the rain?"_  
  
Torch growled and use double kick on Kipper  
  
_"Ouch! Ok that's it!"_   
  
Kipper slam Torch down by using take down  
  
The two pokemon kept punching and kicking but none would give up  
  
"Pearl use your whirlpool on Torch to help Kipper," "Wingull try to stop Pearl!" Wingull was too late and soon Pearl went around the water, there were many whirlpool  
  
"Torch hang on to something!"   
  
"Finish off Torch by using water gun!"  
  
Torch couldn't hold on and he was soon flying into the whirlpool. Kipper used his water gun carefully on Torch and he was unconscious  
  
"This is not over yet! Return Torch! Go Sal!" Sal jumped as he saw Pearl  
  
_"Ahh! Why are you here?"_ Kipper tilted his head looking confuse  
  
_"You know him Pear?"  
_  
_"Don't call me that! And yes I do, we met in the forest before while I was in a pond. I beat him in a battle but when he wanted another battle he had to go to Specter. So now I'm back!"  
_  
_"I'll get my revenge Pear!"_ said Sal emphasing on Pear  
  
_"Don't call me that!"_  
  
Pearl used water gun on Sal. Sal growled and use rage but Pearl was able to dodge all of his punches and kicks  
  
_"Aw come on Bain, can't lay a punch on me?"_  
  
Sal's left eyebrow twich  
  
_"DO...NOT...CALL...ME...THAT...EVER!!"_ Sal's rage powered up and hit Kipper instead  
  
_"Ouch! Man Pearl why did you have to make him enrage?"_  
  
Pearl shrug. Sal's rage was blind so he didn't know who he was shooting at  
  
"Wingull!" Wingull shouted in pain as he got hit by Sal. He was unconscious and Ash return him  
  
"Specter you have got to control Sal," said Ash  
  
"I don't know how to stop it. His rage is out of control,"  
  
"Kipper!" "Pearl!" said Takashi and Kumiko at the same time  
  
"Use water gun to calm him down!"  
  
Pearl and Kipper listened. Kipper held him down while Pearl ready her water gun  
  
_"Hurry up Pearl! He's going to break soon!"_  
  
Pearl used her water gun on Sal who finally calm down  
  
_"Damn, I can't control my rage,"_ said Sal who sighed  
  
"Finally," said Ash  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and was ready to fight  
  
_"Pikachu, do not use electricty on Kipper no matter what," said Sal_  
  
_"Why not?" said Pikachu_  
  
_"He maybe a water type but he's also an earth type. If your trainer say you have to use an electricty attack you have to ignore it and use something else," said Sal_  
  
Pikachu nodded  
  
"Sal use your focus energy then ember!"  
  
"Pikachu use your thunder!"   
  
Sal had a red aura around him then used ember on Pearl who barely dodge it. Pikachu ignored Ash's command and use quick attack instead on Kipper  
  
"Pikachu what are you doing?"  
  
Kipper was down but he could still move  
  
"Kipper, do you have enough energy for a take down?" Kipper nodded to Takashi  
  
"Right, then use take down now!"  
  
Kipper moved fast and use take down on Pikachu  
  
_"Sal, my quick attack doesn't do him much!"_  
  
_"He's getting tired. Maybe you should do a quick attack again?"  
  
"Could work but he might counter it with take down again,"  
  
"He doesn't have enough energy to do it so just try it,"_  
  
"Pikachu use thundershock on Kipper!"  
  
Pikachu ignore again and used quick attack again. Since Kipper didn't have much energy to dodge or use take down, he was unconscious  
  
"Return Kipper," said Takashi  
  
"Let's go Cutter!" The sharpedo looked fierce and ready to fight  
  
"Pearl let's start with a water gun!"  
  
"Cutter use slash!" Cutter slashed Pikachu as he coming by  
  
"Whoa, he's fast. Pikachu use thunder!" shouted Ash  
  
Pikachu listened and used Thunder. Pearl saw he was in a trouble and took the shock  
  
"Return Pearl!" said Kumiko  
  
"You did great. Now it's your turn Hana!" Kumiko led Hana under water making Ash and Specter curious what it is  
  
"Takashi, let Hana do all the work. She is strong enough to defeat both,"  
  
"But Specter is an elite member of Team Magma, there's no way you could defeat them both with one pokemon!"  
  
"Trust me on this," Takashi backed down  
  
"Fine, go ahead. Cutter you have to let Hana do all the work!"  
  
_"No way I would let a lower evolution would do that!" shouted Cutter  
  
"Come on, I'm strong enough to defeat you too," said Hana growling_  
  
_"I like to see you try after this battle,"  
  
"If you could survive this one...Cane...,"  
  
"What the hell? How do you know about my name?!"  
  
"I heard your trainer said it once, so let me do the battle!"_ Cutter backed down shocked  
  
_"Fine but if you're in trouble I'm stepping in,"  
  
"Oh don't worry you won't,"_  
  
Hana swam carefully under Pikachu but Ash noticed that  
  
"Pikachu watch out behind you!" Hana bit Pikachu's tail  
  
"Pika!"   
  
"Use thunder Pikachu!" Pikachu was going to use thunder but...  
  
"Ha, that is what I'm waiting for,"  
  
Hana jumped off the water and Pikachu's tail while Pikachu shocked everyone in the water meaning Cutter  
  
_"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I told ya, do not mess with me,"  
  
"You got spunk kid,"  
  
"I'm no kid,"  
_  
Hana went back to the water again  
  
"Pikachu again!"  
  
Hana circle around Pikachu then jumped up next to Sal  
  
"Pikachu don't!" shouted Sal  
  
But it was too late. Pikachu tried to shock Hana but it moved to Sal instead  
  
_"Let's finish this battle,"_ said Hana nodding to the sharpedo who growled  
  
"Return Sal! Come on Mel!"   
  
Cutter slashed Pikachu while Hana crunch Pikachu who finally is unconscious. Ash picked up Pikachu and said  
  
"That was a great battle Pikachu. You did your best," Hana was suddenly glowing and turn into a Sharpedo!!  
  
"Oh crap...," that was all Specter could say  
  
"Taillow, it's your turn now!" Taillow flew up and said  
  
_"What sup guys?"_  
  
"Return Hana!"  
  
"Return Cutter!"  
  
"What are you guys doing?" said Brendan  
  
"Well...Taillow is a flying type, I doubt two Sharpedos would try to attack a flying type under water,"  
  
"Oh...," said Brendan  
  
"Squirt and Hydro?" said Takashi  
  
"Squirt and Hydro," said Kumiko nodding  
  
"Who's Squirt and Hydro?" questioned Specter  
  
"Let's go!" Two seadras were brought out  
  
"You're kidding me right? Two shrimps?"  
  
"They're stronger than you ever thought!" shouted Kumiko  
  
"Whoa, don't get enrage let's just battle,"   
  
_"Hey Hydro,"  
  
"Yeah Squirt?"_  
  
_"Let's beat them on our double attack," said Squirt  
  
"Kay, but I bet you we could beat them under a minute," said Hydro  
  
"I say under thirdy seconds," said Squirt  
  
"Ok so what do we bet?"  
  
"How about the next time we relax or you know play, you would stop training for one hour and play?"  
  
"Ok, but if you lose then you have to train with me for an hour,"  
  
"Deal so let's start the time!"_  
  
Kipper went out of Takashi's pokeball  
  
"Hey! How did you get out?" said Takashi  
  
_"This is a bet, they depend on me the time,"_  
  
"Where did you get the timer?"  
  
_"It was in your bag under your pokenavi,"_  
  
"I had a timer huh...,"   
  
"Alright the bet is training and playing, Hydro is a minute and under while Squirt is thirdy seconds and under. So let's start the time...now!" shouted Kipper  
  
Hydro let out a smoke screen while Squirt let out bubbles to Taillow making him unconscious under ten seconds  
  
"What power!" shouted Ash as he return Taillow  
  
"Great let's go for the Numel now,"  
  
Mel was looking pretty nervous. I mean what fire pokemon can't? Surrounded by huge mass of water and two water pokemon that defeated a flying type under ten seconds. Squirt let out bubbles first then smoke screen so Mel couldn't see and was hit by bubbles at the same time while Hydro went in and used water gun on Mel to make him unconscious  
  
"So Kipper what's the time?"  
  
Kipper looked at the timer and said  
  
_"Ooh it was real close but the winner is Squirt! The time was 29.58 seconds!"_  
  
_"Aw darn if it was a little bit more I could've won,"  
  
"Could've, would've, should've but didn't. Ha! You get to play with me!!"_  
  
Hydro grumbled  
  
"Takashi, you have too many weird pokemon," said Specter  
  
"Weird but strong," Takashi said shrugging  
  
"Pixel you're my only chance!"  
  
"Shroomish come on!" Pixel yelp as she saw water around  
  
"This is not good for my complexion,"  
  
"Return Hydro,"  
  
"Return Squirt,"  
  
"Those two were doing great what are you doing?" said Brendan  
  
"Those two needs rest. They have been battling so many water pokemon along the way and we didn't give them a chance to rest, It would be wrong if we didn't do that," said Kumiko  
  
"You're right,"  
  
"Bass you're in!" said Takashi as Bass was in the water  
  
"Magic it's your turn!" Takashi tilted his head  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"She was my first pokemon in another region. When I join Team Aqua I didn't want her to get hurt because of the training and Team Magma but I train with Magic for so long she could beat anyone,"  
  
"So...Magic is what type?" said Takashi as he look the shadow figure whose name was Magic  
  
"Oh you'll find out,"   
  
"Um...Bass use your wrap on Pixel,"  
  
_"Wow your skin is beautiful,"_ complement Pixel  
  
_"R-really? You think so?"_ Bass stuttered  
  
_"Yeah, it's not that bad that I'm wrap around with beautiful skin,"_ said Pixel in a fake tone  
  
_"Thanks,"_ said Bass almost losing his grip  
  
_"Don't you dare lose that grip!"_ shouted a gruff voice  
  
_"W-who's there?"_  
  
A huge Gyarados was in front of Pixel and Bass  
  
_Name: Gyarados  
  
Type: Water/Dragon  
  
Evolution: N/A  
  
Attacks: Dragon Rage, Hydro pump, Leer_  
  
_"She's trying to trick you so you could loosen the grip,"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Don't deny it!"_  
  
"That's Magic?!" said Takashi in shock  
  
"Beauty isn't she?"  
  
"She looks strong,"  
  
"Well I told ya she was my first pokemon,"  
  
"Let's see if we could defeat them both,"  
  
"Don't worry we will,"  
  
"Bass use your tackle!"  
  
"Magic finish off Shroomish with Dragon Rage," Magic's eyes glow red then did multiple attack on Shroomish making him lose  
  
"Return Shroomish," Bass loosen his grip and used tackle on Pixel  
  
"Finish off the vulpix with your Hydro Pump Magic!" Magic splattered water on Pixel making her unconscious and Specter lose  
  
"Return Bass,"  
  
"Return Magic,"  
  
"Return Pixel,"  
  
"You guys did great,"  
  
"The battle with Magic and Bass was really wicked," said Kipper  
  
"So...," said a voice behind Specter  
  
"You couldn't beat him could you Specter?" Specter groan  
  
"I'm sorry sir I'll do better next time,"  
  
"Specter, Specter, Specter...we are close to finish our mission but if this keep happening I have to kick you out the team,"  
  
"Don't worry Sir, I won't mess up,"   
  
"Let's see it that way,"   
  
Maxie then left taking an important item (Forgot what it was) with him  
  
"You guys were great," said May   
  
"Thanks," said Takashi smiling  
  
"Who is this lady right here Takashi? Your girlfriend already?" teased Specter. Takashi and Kumiko blushed deeply  
  
"Aw stop it Specter, he is your brother," said May smiling to Specter. Of course Brendan's jealousy kept growing ever since but he was able to calm it down and to control it  
  
"This is Kumiko, she's one of my members in my group," Max's head shot up  
  
"Kumiko? I have a note for you,"  
  
"A note?" said Kumiko  
  
"Yes, here," Max handed the note  
  
Kumiko, I'm so proud of you being a pokemon traveler. We missed you very much but there's trouble in our home.. Turns out our grandmother is sick from one of the poision by a vileplume. We don't know what to do and there's not a lot of doctors around. Please come back home, just for a while  
  
-signed by Rebecca  
  
_'Oh my gosh, grandma is in trouble but I can't abandon Takashi and Brendan,'_ thought Kumiko. Kumiko turn to Takashi  
  
"Our journey must depart, I have to get back home. I'm very sorry Takashi, Brendan. Maybe I'll meet you up again?" Takashi look sad but he nodded  
  
"We will," said Brendan. Kumiko hugged both boys by surprise  
  
"I'll see you soon guys," Kumiko took out her skates in her backpack (Did I mention that all trainers have backpacks?)  
  
"Bye!" Kumiko sled down the hill never knowing if she will come back again (I will!)  
  
"You guys missed her won't ya?" said Specter. Takashi and Brendan nodded  
  
"It was short but we will miss her," Takashi turn to Specter  
  
"I will see you soon bro, let's go Brendan," Takashi and Brendan took out their bikes and rode down (Not the same hill with Kumiko)   
  
"Specter...," said May  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have to go now,"  
  
"I know I'll be there in a minute," Specter took out his pokenavigator showing a girl with long brown hair  
  
"Specter!"  
  
"Hey...,"  
  
"I haven't seen you for long, is Takashi there?"  
  
"I'm afraid not but where are you now?"   
  
"I'm in Lillycove city,"   
  
"Lillycove city? You moved?"  
  
"Yeah so where are you Specter?"  
  
"I'm traveling around, maybe I'll see you?"  
  
The girl laughed  
  
"I think so, are you going to try and beat me again?"  
  
"You know it," Specter ended the call unaware that May was listening  
  
'Specter...,' thought May sadly  
  
**End**  
  
Koji: I am very sorry I haven't been updating. My internet was down and I was in Japan at the time. Very sorry, so May wonders who is this girl Specter is talking to. Next chapter we will see Takashi and Brendan battling for their fourth badge in Lavaridge town and who knows Kumiko might return. Also, Specter and the others are going to Fortree City to enter a flying contest, which of course is made up. 


End file.
